qumi_qumifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Qumi - Qumi POP! 2 Tangled
Qumi - Qumi Pop 2 Tangled is the second sequel of the Qumi - Qumi Pop series, an Angry Birds Stella Pop and Qumi - Qumi crossover. Returning Characters Playable Characters *Gale (Unlocked after level 34. Her Color Splash Pop uses the same function as the Rainbow Pop.) *Dahlia (Unlocked after level 10. Her Color Pop pops any the color of the bubbles it hits.) *Poppy (Her Line Pop pops all bubbles horizontally in a row.) *Willow (Unlocked after level 21. Her Splash Pop turns bubbles into the same color of the next bubble.) *Shumadan (Unlocked after level 42. His Fireball Pop uses the same function as the Fireball.) *Yusi (Unlocked after level 66. Her Split Pop uses the same function as the Splash Pop.) *Oilo (Unlocked after level 54. Her Swap Pop swaps two bubbles it hits.) Antagonists *Juga (Makes his first appearance in level 182. He is confirmed as playable. Only appears in the spiral square icon levels. He uses his power to stop you from clearing the level.) Gameplay The game will feature the bubble lined up in the bottom center, the player flings the bubbles to pop the bubbles at the top with a combination of three or more balls with the same color. Each level will give you a limited number of bubbles given at the bubble and you can buy more by coins. Sometimes, there are also blocks appears at the top along with the bubbles. The game also has lives like all other match-3 games. When you lose a level, you will lost one of it and if you lost all the lives, you must buy them by coins to continue playing. The game will features the same eight characters that appears in the first sequel and each character will have a special power that can be use when the Pop Meter is full to unlock powerful boosts from their powers. The levels are in different kinds and each of them marked as an icon. Here we will show you a list of the kinds of levels that has been known: *'Reach the Top' - Pop all the bubbles and reach the target score to win the level! *'Pop the Top' - Pop any 6 top row bubbles to complete the level! *'Branch Out' - Help Dahlia drop the bubble by popping everything around it. *'Free the Bubbles' - Help Willow free the bubbles! Pop bubbles around them. *'Beat the Clock' - Help Poppy to pop all the bubbles before she runs out of time. *'Hard Wave '- Help Shumadan survive the wave of bubbles before he runs out of moves. *'Stick the Heat' - Pop all the bubbles before you run out of time. *'Go with the Flow' - Help Oilo complete all of the objectives before time runs out. *'Defeat Juga' - Juga will try to stop you from clearing the level! Complete the objectives. For the levels, see List of Qumi - Qumi Pop! 2 Tangled Episodes. Trivia *This is the second 3 - matching bubble shooting game. The first was Qumi - Qumi Pop. *This is the second Angry Birds Stella Pop! and Qumi - Qumi crossover. The first was Qumi - Qumi Pop. *The returning characters will still take place, only at new heights. *The returning character Juga will still be the main antagonist, but he will not be playable. **Unlike his Pop in the first sequel, he uses his power to try to stop you from clearing the level. **After the Maya and Red Update, he is considered as playable by choice in most levels, so it is best to switch between the selected character, Maya, Red or Juga. *The second sequel has better graphics than the first sequel. **Juga, instead of using his design, he uses the newer design as seen in the episode "Into the Sky". **After the new update, he gets a more blue design and less transparency. *In most Defeat Juga '''levels, Juga gives a number of moves on his left side, making him give you a chance to pop the bubbles or complete the objectives before he uses his power. **After the new update, the music used in the Sparkling Haven became the permanent music in all '''Defeat Juga '''levels (except in some locations), and his animation changed. **However, after the release of another update, there are 3 music soundtracks that are used in all '''Defeat Juga '''levels. **But after the release of another update, the '''Defeat Juga music soundtracks were increased to 4. **After the Maya and Red Update, while playing as Juga, the level name displays as Defeat Red. **It is also the same when playing as Maya in the level. *Gale's Pop color becomes purple, rather than the Rainbow Pop, becuase it is used for the first sequel. *This is the second rare game that an Angry Birds Stella Pop! antagonist and the Qumi - Qumi main character fight each other. Gallery QumiQumiPop2TangledGameplayImage1.jpg QumiQumiPop2TangledGameplayImage2.jpg QumiQumiPop2TangledGameplayImage3.jpg QumiQumiPop2TangledGameplayImage4.jpg QumiQumiPop2TangledGameplayImage5.jpg Levels (Soft Launch) QumiQumiPOP2TangledGaleLevel1.png|Reach the Top QumiQumiPOP2TangledGaleLevel2.png|Pop the Top QumiQumiPOP2TangledJugaLevel.png|Defeat Juga QumiQumiPOP2TangledDahliaLevel..png|Branch Out QumiQumiPOP2TangledWillowLevel.png|Free the Bubbles QumiQumiPOP2TangledPoppyLevel.png|Beat the Clock QumiQumiPOP2TangledShumadanLevel.png|Hard Wave QumiQumiPOP2TangledYusiLevel.png|Stick the Heat QumiQumiPOP2TangledOiloLevel.png|Go with the Flow Levels QumiQumiPOP2TangledDefeatJuga.png|Defeat Juga QumiQumiPOP2TangledReachtheTop.png|Reach the Top QumiQumiPOP2TangledPoptheTop.png|Pop the Top QumiQumiPOP2TangledBeattheClock.png|Beat the Clock QumiQumiPOP2TangledFreetheBubbles.png|Free the Bubbles QumiQumiPOP2TangledBranchOut.png|Branch Out QumiQumiPop2TangledHardWave.png|Hard Wave QumiQumiPOP2TangledGowiththeFlow.png|Go with the Flow QumiQumiPOP2TangledSticktheHeat.png|Stick the Heat